Surprising Confessions
by A.E. Mac
Summary: Ron and Hermione are in their last year at Hogwarts, what happens when there is something on Ron's mind and he tells Hermione? CHAPTER 9 ADDED! FINALLY!
1. Dresses and Tuxedos

When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out.   
~ by Elizabeth Bowen (1899-1973) ~   
  
Hermione looked at herself in the full length mirror in front of her. She was wearing a red, sateen   
  
dress. Her hair had been tampered with, she put a spell on it to make it into soft curls. She was wearing sexy   
  
high heels, they were the same color of her dress. Hermione managed to wear some make-up. She had soft, pink   
  
eye shadow on and red lipstick. To her this was her big day, graduation. Graduation day wasn't the only reason  
  
she wanted to look wonderful, she had a special someone and she felt to look her best for him. She hadn't even   
  
realize that someone had walked into the girl's dormitory. Until...  
  
"How is my sweet, beautiful girl?" Ron asked while putting his hands on her hips and hugging her tight. He kissed her on the cheek from the back.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful?" Ron looked at her dress and then her shoes, then it landed on her lips.  
  
"You just did." Hermione admitted. He spun her around and pulled her really close and kissed her on the lips, taking her breath away. Then he pulled away. She groaned.  
  
"You're amazing." Hermione said looking him meaningful in the eyes.  
  
"You are just figuring that out." Ron asked laughing. She punched him the arm, then she started to laugh too.   
  
She then looked at him. He was wearing a black tuxedo, she had never saw him in a tuxedo and took the chance dearly.  
  
"I thought the men were supposed to be wearing dress robes." Hermione wondered she was still looking him up and down.  
  
"Nope. Dumbledore changed his mind. He wanted it to be more formal. He's even wearing one." Ron answered.  
  
"Well how did you get one, they are muggle clothing aren't they?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A store in Diagon Alley specializes in muggle clothing." Ron seemed proud of himself.  
  
"Well you look wonderful." Hermione admitted.  
  
"As you do too." Ron pulled her in again and they shared a long kiss in each others embrace.  
  
"Come on you guys really." Harry had walked into the room and was staring sickley at his two friends.  
  
"Harry." Hermione let go quickley and now was blushing.  
  
"Hi, Harry." Ron smirked.  
  
"Are you coming down to the pre-party? It's in the great hall." Harry wondered.  
  
"In a minute." Ron turned to Hermione and leaned in for another long kiss.  
  
"Well I am going down." Harry admitted turning around fast to miss his friends snogging each other.   
  
After a while Hermione pulled away and looked down at her shoes.  
  
"We have to go down." Hermione managed to spit out.  
  
"Really? Why can't we stay here forever?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, honestly." Hermione spun around got her matching, sateen purse and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Alright." Ron started to follow her. They held hands all the way down to the great hall. They entered and saw   
  
that all of the tables had been taken away, There was music coming from a violen without a violinist. There was   
  
food on some of the mini tables on each side of the room. It was especially loud.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled trying to be heard over the noise.  
  
"It took you guys long enough. What were you doing in there?" Harry said with a laugh. Hermione felt herself get red in the face.   
  
"Hey, I was just kidding. You're turning the same color as your dress. Ron and Harry started to laugh out loud. She punched both of them in the arm and walked over to the cookies laying on a table.  
  
"You guys are really meant for each other." Harry said when he had stopped laughing.  
  
"We better be." Ron looked scared.  
  
"So are ready to give her the big surprise?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm going to wait until we graduate. You know as a graduation present." Ron looked pleased with himself.  
"Good idea." Harry said.  
  
"I hope so." Ron admitted. 


	2. A Secret

Hermione walked back to were Ron and Harry were and started to chew.  
  
"I just can not believe that we are graduating today." Ron said looking at the plate in front of Hermione.  
  
"Your right. I mean it feels just like yesterday that we were sitting on the stool and getting sorted into   
  
Gryffindor." Hermione looked at her friends in front of her.   
  
"Just think of it we're going to be gone, from Hogwarts, this afternoon." Harry said excitment brewing in his flashing, green eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we can start to live our lives without parents and teachers to bother us." Ron looked across the table at Hermione who smiled at him. Then she stopped smiling and turned around.  
  
"Shh, Dumbledore's speaking." Hermione said giving her attention to the ancient man with the white beard in front of her and everyone else in the room. The room filled with clapping hands.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. Now we all know that this is a big day for all 7 years and we, the teachers, think that on  
  
this is thier big day so we have taken the liberty of giving you all 3 parties. This pre-party, the graduation, and a  
  
post-party. I hope that you have the best of fun and we wish you all good luck." Dumbledore stopped to look at Ron, Hermione, and Harry,   
  
"Well I think that we should start taking our last looks at Hogwarts, the ceromony is about to start." Harry admitted motioning to the students who were walking through the great doors.  
  
"Your right." Ron started to get up   
  
"Wait just there Mr. Weasley." Hermione held his arm back, "Go ahead Harry I need to talk to this man here." Hermione started to laugh again.  
  
"Sure." Then Harry was lost in the crowd of excited seven years.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked to a corner of the room and then Hermione started to talk.  
  
"So what are we going to do after graduation?" Hermione asked pulling him into a a long, sweet kiss.   
"You have no idea." Ron whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked breaking away from the kiss.  
  
"Oh nothing. Yet I think you will like the little secret that I have for you." Ron said kissing her back.  
  
"You know that I don't like secrets." Hermione admitted.  
  
"Don't worry. You will like this one." Ron said smiling at her, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Ron asked holding her in a long hug.  
  
"50 times today." Hermione said with a snort.  
  
"Well then I will say it again, You look beautiful. That makes 51." Ron said pulling her in for another long kiss.  
  
"We... have... to... go... to... the.. cerermony." Hermione said inbetween breathes.  
  
"Aww, alright." Ron said talking her hand and they walked towards Hogwarts grounds.   
  
"I hope that this works out." Ron thought. 


	3. Victorian of Magic

Hermione and Ron walked into the rose garden and meet up with Harry.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Ron yelled, pulling Hermione, while he ran.  
  
"Ron, Come quick they are starting the cerermony." Harry answered jesturing to two empty seats next to the occupied seat that he was sitting in.  
  
"Welcome again, this is for most the greatest time for a Hogwarts student. And you all deserve it. I hope that  
  
your years at Hogwarts has been a wonderful experience and that you find many more adventures after this   
  
day." Dumbledore said, "Now you probably want to get this over with so I will make it quick, Prof.   
  
McGonagall." She stood up and held out a long list of names. Everyone who graduated.  
  
The graduation started.  
  
"Now I will call your name according to your house. Gryffindor first. Just come walk up on the stand and take  
  
your diploma." McGonagall explained.  
  
"Dean Thomas."  
  
Dean got up, walked over and took his diploma. Everyone started clapping.  
  
"Susan Bones."  
  
More clapping.  
  
"Semeus Finnagian."  
  
More clapping  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Whistles and clapping.  
  
"Ron Weasley."   
  
Whistles and clapping.  
  
"Hermione Granger."   
  
Clapping up the ying yang.  
  
"Pavarti Patel...."   
  
More clapping.  
  
"Hey you made it." Ron went over and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.  
  
"You too!" Hermione admitted.  
  
"Don't I get a congratulations?" Harry asked.  
  
"Congratulations!" Hermione and Ron said at the same time,   
  
"I can't believe it. We are no longer Gryffindors." Ron answered.  
  
"We will always be Gryffindors." Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Let's go sit back down. They are starting Slytherin now. I want to know if Malfoy graduates." Hermione, Ron and Harry started to silently laugh.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Only 10 people clapped. There were some boos in the background from Gryffindors.  
  
"Ha, I think he just got what he deserved." Ron sneered as Draco past him.  
  
The ceromony was almost finished when Dumbledore stood up and announced that the most important award was about to be announced, Victorian of Magic.  
  
Hermione started to tense up. Ron noticed and held her hand. She layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Now, this victorian of magic has done everything in her power to make sure that she makes the best of herself and her friends. She has concurred all things magic, and is looked up by a lot of people. She has put her heart and soul into her work and O.W.L.s. I am proud to announce that Hermione Granger is our Victorian of magic."  
  
Clapping started and Hermione stood up abruptly, Ron stood up with her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
There was whistles in the corner. She walked up to the podeum and started her speech:  
  
"Oh my gosh. This definitly the most amazing thing that has happened to me." Hermione started.   
  
Ron took out a small parcel from his tux.  
  
"...I just worked so hard to get this award and now I'm reciting my acceptince speech. I feel like I am dreaming. I can not believe that I won this award. Thank you." Hermione started to walk off when Ron stood up..... 


	4. A Proposal

"Well, I just want to say thank you to Prof. Dumbledore for being a great rolemodel, and to all my teachers for  
  
showing me the right path. "   
Ron was walking towards her. Everyone in the room was very suspicous.   
  
"So well thats about it. Thank you!" Hermione was about to walk of the stage when Ron held her arm.   
  
"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked looking at him. Ron got on one knee and took her hand. He thought   
  
he heard "Way to go Ron!" From Dean, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George.  
  
"Hermione, I have liked you since I meet you on the Hogwarts Express. And my likness over the years has   
  
progressed to love. You are the most beautiful thing to me. You know that I would do anything for you. Will   
  
you make me a happy man and let me see your face everyday. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Ron   
  
proposed pulling out a ring with three diamonds covering a gold band.  
  
"Oh Ron! Of coarse. I mean yes! Yes, I would love to be your wife!" Hermione answered. Ron took the ring and  
  
put it on her right ring finger. She pulled him up and kissed him softley on his lips. Everyone broke out   
  
clapping. Hwistles could be heard coming from Dumbledore, who stopped abruptly noticing what he was   
doing.   
  
"Congratulations!" Dumbledore admitted standing up from his chair, "Everyone wished you the best of luck!" Ron and Hermione pulled away from their kiss, blushing.  
  
"Honey! Why didn't you ask? Or tell me?" Mrs.Weasley came over and hugged her son like he was a five year old.   
  
"Mum! Let go, I was going to tell you but I was afraid because of this." He was referring to the big hug.  
  
"Oh sweety, we couldn't be prouder." Mrs.Granger came over and hugged her daughter who was crying, "We are going to have to make all the wedding plans. Is it going to be in the summer, no in the winter, no the fall, spring? This is going to be so much fun!"   
  
"Mum, stop, stop!" Hermione pleaded, "Me and Ron need some time alone. You know to think!"  
  
"You know what that means." Fred elbowed Ron.  
  
"Shut-up." Ron said.  
  
"Not if I can help it." Harry said pushing his way through the crowd.  
  
"Congrats, Hermione Weasley." Harry laughed, "We are going to have the biggest party of the year!"   
  
Hermione and Ron looked at themselves thinking, "Uh-oh." 


	5. Crowded Cabs

Ron was sitting on the couch staring at the wall listening to the noise that was coming from the burrow's bathroom. (They had gone back there for a graduation party afterwards)   
  
"Mione are you ready yet? Harry is going to kill us both for being late, and he won't believe me when I tell  
  
him it was all your fault." Ron laughed looking disappointed at the same time as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Just give me one more minute, I need to freshin' up." It took Hermione a couple of minutes until she yelled "Done!" From the Bathroom.  
  
"Okay well lets go, we are already 10 minutes late." Ron said getting his coat and pulling it over his bulky figure, then he saw a tall, good looking figure in the bathroom door frame.  
  
"So what do you think?" Hermione asked pointing to her clothes. She was wearing a red halter top, black leather high boots, and a mini skirt that made Ron's mind skip.   
  
Over the years Hermione had grown into a beautiful women, she started to have her clothes hug her in the right places and her hair was dulled out a little. Although she had used a spell on it tonight to make it stay in spiral curls.  
  
"Wow!" Ron said putting his arms out and looking his fiancee up and down,"You look amazing." He went over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Why thank you." Hermione curtsied to him.  
  
"So were are we going again?" Hermione asked taking her jacket and purse.  
  
"I have no idea, Harry won't tell me. He's outside waiting for us." Ron pointed out the window to Harry who was looking at his own watch and then noticed her was being watched.   
  
"Come on you guys, the place closes at 4:00 a.m." Harry said pointing to the cab next to him.  
  
"Harry, its 5:00 p.m. I think we have enough time." Ron kidded.  
  
"Ha Ha, just get down here." Harry slid into the caba dn shut the door.  
  
"He seems reved up." Hermione said as she walked out of the living room.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope what he has in store is something I won't be embarressed about." Ron answered.  
Together they walked to the cab.  
  
"So Harry were is the place that we are going to?" Hermione asked as Harry got out of the cab to let   
  
Hermione in. Before Harry could answer Hermione found herself staring at a huge dance floor, a bar, and a million friendly faces.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione said with her mouth wide open.  
  
"You like?" Harry answered. He had taken a cab and putting an enlargment spell on it, so that it looked   
  
normal from the outside, but amazininly large from the inside. Ron walked in and his mouth dropped just like Hermione's.  
  
"Harry, I can't believe you would do this." Ron told Harry as Hermione got out of her trance and hugged him.  
  
"It was nothing. I told it would be the best." Then Dean and Lavender came over and started to congratulate Ron and Hermione on thier engadgment.   
  
"Oh Thank you." Hermione told everyone, then music started to come from a CD player that Hermione had brought in her 6th year. The song was For All Time.   
  
"May I have this dance?" Ron asked putting his hand out to Hermione's.  
"I would love to!" Hermione took his and they walked on the dance floor.  
  
You've been the first in my life   
Who has ever made me feel this way   
And I will not deny   
I really need you right here by my side   
  
It was just Ron and Hermione dancing everyone was just watching with loving eyes.   
"I love you." Hermione admitted.  
"I love you too." Ron answered.  
  
(Baby I can't wait)   
Come and hold your hand and let me lead the way   
(I'll take your breath away)   
Holdin' you, kissin' you, lovin' you, touchin' you   
(Never will be too late)   
To see myself through your eyes   
(Baby I can't wait)   
Until the day I hear you say   
  
  
Hermione held him closer, she wanted the song to never end. She looked up and they shared a kiss. Everyone clapped and whistled.  
  
ou are mine   
There's no other one for me   
Keep in mind   
You make my life complete   
And tonight   
We'll make love endlessly   
'Cause you're mine   
You're the one that I'll keep for all time   
  
Now that you're here boy   
I'm never gonna let you go   
Can I touch you there, boy   
Do you mind if we kiss real slow   
You're my everything   
You're my hopes and dreams   
Baby you know it ain't no lie   
I'm gonna be with you 'til the day that I die   
  
(Baby I can't wait)   
Come and hold your hand and let me lead the way   
(I'll take your breath away)   
Holdin' you, kissin' you. lovin' you, touchin' you   
(Never will be too late)   
To see myself through your eyes   
(Baby I can't wait) No, no   
Until the day I hear you say   
  
You are mine   
There's no other one for me   
Keep in mind   
You make my life complete   
And tonight   
We'll make love endlessly   
'Cause you're mine   
You're the one that I'll keep for all time   
  
You're the one who lights my fire   
You're the one who keeps me strong   
You're the one that I depend on   
When my world is goin' wrong   
You're the one that I hold closer   
You're the man I'm dreamin' of   
And I really really love you   
I just want you to know that   
  
You are mine   
There's no other one for me   
Keep in mind (keep in mind)   
You make my life complete   
And tonight   
We'll make love endlessly   
'Cause you're mine   
You're the one that I'll keep for all time   
  
I can't wait   
'Til the day   
When I hear you say   
You're the one that I need   
You're the one that I'll keep   
For all time   
  
The song ended and they kissed for the last time. Then another song started, they walked off of the dance floor.  
  
"That was tremendous!" Lavender said when they sat down at a table that said reserved for Harry, Hermione, and Ron.   
  
"Thanks, it was fun. Perfect song too." Hermione admitted taking Ron's hand in her's.  
  
"Well many more are coming." Lavender said as she walked away towards the bar.  
  
"Want a drink? Mead?" Ron asked standing up.  
  
"A butterbeer would be great." Hermione told him.  
  
"Coming up!" Ron walked away and told Dean a mead and butterbeer. Harry walked over and sat in the seat next to Ron's and Hermione's  
  
"So Mione how does it feel to be Ron's fiancee?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just can't believe that I will be with Ron for the rest of my life." Hermione answered looking Harry in his eyes. Harry could see love burning in them.  
  
"So how is your love life going? I have known you for 7 years and you have not gone steady with anyone. Are you hiding something?" Hermione asked Harry across the table.  
  
"No, I just haven't meet Mrs. Right, you know the person I cna't live without. I just hope I can find love that is so strong that it wouldn't break, like you and Ron." Harry said with envy.  
  
"Oh, Harry. that means so much. I hope you find that kind of love too!" Hermione said taking his hand.  
  
Harry was thinking, "I have." As he looked over at Ginny who was talking to Ron and laughing about something that looked like non-sense. 


	6. Lost Lovers

"A sweet butterbeer for a sweet women." Ron said giving Hermione her drink and sitting down, "So what were you and Harry talking about?"   
"Oh, life, love...." Hermione started.  
"Love? Harry do you have a little secret that we don't know about?" Ron asked giving Harry a smirk.  
"No, but I wish I did. I mean I see you guys, so much in love, and I wish that I had that." Harry admitted, "I was just telling Mione that."   
"Harry, you will find your person. It just takes time. Hey, you never know maybe you will fall in love with someone that you have known for years." Ron said looking at Hermione and smiling.  
"Maybe..So, what are you and Mione doing after the party?" Harry asked giving Ron a dirty look.  
"Harry, honestly." Hermione told him.  
"What? You guys are all grown up now so..I mean you must have already." Harry said.  
"Of course we have, Harry." Ron answered, he felt Hermione kick him under the table.  
"Ron! I can not believe that you just said that." Hermione blushed.   
"Aww. He was going to find out any way. Don't we plan on having a child?" Ron asked holding her hands even tighter,  
"I guess." Hermione said taking a sip of her butterbeer.   
  
I hear the clock, it's six a.m.  
I feel so far from where I've been  
Got my eggs and my pancakes too  
Got my maple syrup, everything but you.  
Break the yolks, make a smiley face  
I kinda like it in my brand new place  
I wipe the spots off the mirror  
Don't leave the keys in the door  
  
Ron put his hand out and asked for another dance. Hermione agreed and stood up. Harry just watched his friends dancing with so much love as thier eyes met.  
  
never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause  
Dreams last so long  
even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you.  
  
Ginny walked over and sat in the chair that Ron had been sitting in.  
"Sick isn't it?" Ginny asked.  
"What?" Harry asked taking his eyes off of Hermione and looking at Ginny.  
"Ron and Hermione. They are so in love. Sick isn't it?" Ginny looked at Harry.  
"In a way." Harry admitted.  
"Yeah." Ginny answered, They sat there in an akward silence that ended with Harry.  
"Gin, would you like to dance?"   
"Sure." Ginny stood up and took Harry's hand as they walked towards the dance floor.  
  
Called my momma, she was out for a walk  
Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk  
Picked up a paper, it was more bad news  
More hearts being broken or people being used  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
Saw a movie it just wasn't the same  
'Cause it was happy and I was sad  
It made me miss you oh so bad  
Dreams last so long  
  
Harry put his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. Everyone looked at them and started to walk off the dance floor. They knew that secretly Harry and Ginny loved each other. They were just like Ron and Hermione so obvious, except they didn't show there affection by fighting.  
  
Even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and she smiled. Ron smiled back. They kissed and then held each others hips and kept their attention on Ginny and Harry.  
  
Go about my business, I'm doin fine  
Besides, what would I say if U had you on the line  
Same old story, not much to say  
Hearts are broken, everyday.  
Brush my teeth and put the cap back on  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on  
I pick a book up. Turn the sheets down.  
Take a deep breath and a good look around  
Put on my pj's and hot into bed  
I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead  
I try and tell myself it'll be all right  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight  
  
Ginny and Harry put thier heads together and stare into each others eyes. Until they realized they were being watched. They let go and walked off in different ways, both faces the color of her hair.  
  
dreams last so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you  
  
Hope you like this chapter. I will keep writing. It's still R/H but has more H/G later in the story. Please Review I need them! 


	7. Not So Surprissing Confessions

Okay the chapter that was up here before was very young and very inexperienced. Thank you to Sparrow. I am very sorry for what I wrote before I have changed the chapter and put in better plotting.  
  
"That was a perfect Kodak Moment." Ron told Harry as he came off the dance floor red as can be. 

"Ron don't be mean." Hermione punched his arm slightly. "What?" Ron asked her. "I can not believe I just did that." Harry admitted putting his head in his hands. "I'm going to see if Ginny is alright." Hermione answered walking away towards Ginny who seemed shocked from the moment. 

"Harry, admit it you like my sister." Ron tried to convince him. 

"I know but I'm not ready to tell her." Harry told him. 

"Well you better do it soon. She won't wait around forever." Ron motioned to his little sister who was talking anxiously to Hermione. 

"Give me time." Harry sounded really aggravated from all the pressure to just love a person. 

"Hey don't yell at me. I have already found my perfect little miss." After Ron said that Hermione and Ginny walked over to the two men who were staring blankly at them. 

"What?" Hermione asked looking from one to the other. 

"Just thinking how beautiful you look." Ron bent down and kissed her on the cheek. 

"How sweet." Hermione pulled him into a long embrace. After letting go they walked onto the dance floor, as a slow dance was starting. 

"So.." Ginny said while looking at her shoes. 

"So.." Harry was doing the same exact thing. 

"That was really embarrassing." Ginny finally admitted while looking up at Harry. "I am so sorry." Harry looked up and saw how beautiful her eyes were. 

"You probably hate me, right?" Ginny started to look at her shoes again. 

"Why would I hate you, I love you." Harry seemed as stunned as Ginny, by what he had just said. 

"You do?" Ginny was staring in his eyes as to see if the answer could be found in them. 

"Of course." Harry saw the reaction on Ginny's face and thought he may of said too much. 

"I love you, too!" Ginny ran into his arms and suddenly they were kissing. And for the second time in one night the room was filled with clapping. Ginny and Harry looked up and for the second time turned the same color as Ginny's hair.   
  
For the rest of the night, everybody were coming up to Ron and Hermione congratulating them and to Ginny and Harry's surprise people were coming up to them and congratulating them! Soon, around 1:30 a.m., everybody, except Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. They were all laughing over the fact that Ginny and Harry had finally gotten together.  
  
"..I mean we all knew, you liked each other that is." Hermione said. 

"Yeah, just take care of my little sister, or it will be the death of you Harry Potter." Ron laughed. 

"Of course I will." Harry smiled while taking Ginny's hand. 

"Well, we should go." Hermione managed to say after a minute of silence. 

"Yes, lots to do." Ron smirked. Hermione kicked him from under the table, but smiled at the same time. 

"Yeah, bye." But when Ron and Hermione all they could do was to stare at each other and play footsie under the table...  
  
  
  
Liked this chapter? The wedding is coming up and the surprise. No the surprise was not the proposal. I won't update if you don't review!!!! *evil cackle*


	8. A Secret Bundle Of Joy

A/N I know, I know it has been a very long time since I have updated, but you know what, I have been very busy so, just kill me now and I will be fine. So here is Chapter 8...

Hermione awoke to the sweet sound of Ron snoring beside her in his parents home. She moved over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just two more minutes mum," Ron rolled over onto his stomach and started to sleep again.

"I'll wake him up later," Hermione got up from the rather messy bed and put a pair of jeans on and a tee-shirt. She walked down the stairs and turned the oven on, putting a frying pan on the burner and putting a charm on the spatula to flip the eggs she was about to put in the pan.

"Good morning dear," Mrs. Weasley crept up behind Hermione and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, then yawned pretty loud.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled and then offered to go outside and retrieve the morning paper.

"Please don't call me that, you are my daughter-in-law-to-be, just call me mum," Mrs. Weasley smiled back and watched as Hermione opened the door and picked up the wet Daily Prophet that was laying on the back porch, "Need any help?"

"No thanks, I want to make a country breakfast for Ron, without anyone's help," Hermione gave out a slight laughter and then turned back to her eggs which were on the verge of burning.

"He'll never know the difference," Mrs. Weasley stood up and helped her pry the eggs off of the frying pan and onto a plate, "Would you like me to help you with the home fries?"

"Sure," Hermione walked over to the cupboard and found a sack full of potatoes and a sack full of onions. She quickly sliced the potatoes and shed a few tears over the onions. After the home fries where cooking in the pot, Mrs. Weasley gestured for Hermione to sit down and have a cup of tea. When Hermione sat down the spoon which was laying in the cup was now moving freely as a two lumps of sugar plopped into the steaming liquid.

"So, how does it feel to be a bride-to-be?" Mrs. Weasley sat down and looked Hermione in the eye hoping to find the answer in her pupils.

"Well, it is kind of strange, I mean I always knew that I was going to marry Ron, I just never thought it would be this soon," Hermione lifted the spoon out of the cup and took a very loud sip.

"I know exactly what you are feeling, when Ron's father asked me to marry him I was around your age and boy did we go through many hardships. First my parents did not want me to get married so young, they thought that being married was a right not an event, and that it should be taken as one. Secondly we were as poor as a penny, our wedding happened in this very house, outside, and believe me this is not what it looked like when we got married. It was run-down, the roof was leaking, there were holes in the walls, and the garden outside needed desperately to be weeded. But we got married all the same, and we have been happy ever since." Mrs. Weasley smiled gallantly and took a sip of her tea.

"Wow, my parents are behind me 100%, and I know that me and Ron will have a beautiful place to live, but I also know that we will go through probably as many hardships as you two did. I just hope we stay happy," Hermione laughed and then looked at the stove, "Oh my gosh, the home fries are burning!"

Mrs. Weasley stood up knocking down her chair and ran to the home fries but so did Hermione and the hit each other right in the middle, causing a glass flour case to hit Hermione and a glass plate to hit Mrs. Weasley. They both lay on the floor unconscious.

"Hermione? Hermione, honey wake up," Hermione opened one eye to find herself in a hospital bed with a nurse practically hanging over her, "Oh good you are okay, you too quite a bump there," 

"Where is Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione sat up and was about to get out of bed when Ron stood up and pushed her back down.

"She is right next to you, she hasn't woken up yet," Hermione jerked her head to the side and saw Mrs. Weasley with a slight wound to the head, "She'll be fine,"

Hermione looked around her and saw Harry in the corner with Ginny on his lap, Mr. Weasley holding Mrs. Weasley's hand. Then Ron came down and kissed her.

"I am so glad that you are alright as well as my mother," Ron sat back down and slouched slightly and then took a deep breath, "You guys gave me quite a scare," 

"I'm sorry," Hermione laid back down and looked him deeply into his eyes.

"Don't be it wasn't your fault," Ron held her hand and smiled.

"Great, you are together," The nurse came up to Hermione and Ron and looked them both in the eye, "This would be a great time to tell you that, we, as a hospital would like to congratulate two new parents-to-be,"

Hermione gasped and then screamed, "I'm going to be a what?!" Then suddenly Ron passed out on the floor.


	9. Sergeant Molly Weasley

Finally Chapter 9!  
  


        I know it has been way too long, but I have been writing lots of stories, and also I have  
  
been working on my school work. But, here it is! And for all of you that reviewed, I thank you all!  
  
You are the best, and thank you for being behind me 100%. You guys are the best!  
  
        "Hermione, you are honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met," said Ron weakly, "and if I'm ever rude to you again- " "-I'll know you're back to normal," said Hermione."  
  
        

Now onto the show....  
  


        "How could this happen? I thought we protected ourselves! We aren't even married yet!"  
  
Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs, the nurse who had told them the news was  
  
cupping her ears, desperately trying to protect her eardrums.  
  
        "Ron, wake up! Ron----" Ginny got up from her seat on Harry and shook Ron until he shot  
  
open his eyes, they were bloodshot, "Oh Ron, mum is going to kill you!" Ginny laughed as she  
  
helped him sit down onto a chair.  
  
        "What? How could? But, protection! No sense!" Ron was stuttering uncontrollably until  
  
Hermione got off of her bed and kissed him on the lips, "Hermione? You're pregnant?! Why didn't  
  
you tell me?"  
  
        "I would have if I knew! Although I was wondering why I was gaining a lot of weight.  
  
And that explains the missed period..." Hermione smiled and then sat down on Ron's lap she  
  
cupped his face in her hands, "Ron, we are going to have a baby!"  
  
        "A baby. Baby. Girl. Boy," Ron continued to stutter again and then it was Ginny's turn to  
  
knock some sense back in to him, she pulled his hair and gave him a big wet- willy, "Gin! What  
  
the-----. What are you doing?" Ron pushed her hands away from his ear.  
  
        "You were stuttering again. I figured that since Hermione is now a pregnant woman, she  
  
shouldn't be knocking sense into you. I will be taking that job back now, until the baby is born that  
  
is. Then she is free to do whatever she wishes to you," Ginny giggled and feeling hands on her  
  
waist she fell backwards onto Harry's lap.  
  
        "Ron? Are you okay? Look at it this way, at least we are getting married, and it was bound  
  
to happen some time, but I have to admit I didn't expect it to happen so soon!" Hermione looked  
  
deeply into his eyes. Instead of the warm welcome she was hoping for her brown eyes were met  
  
with a glazed over stare. "Aren't you happy too? Ron?"  
  
        " 'Mione, I think we really need to talk this over. I mean, we just received the news, maybe  
  
we could find an empty room and just talk." Ron took her hand and started to walk out of the  
  
room, but Hermione stopped him before he reached the threshold.  
  
        "We have plenty of time to talk, after all we have nine months ahead of us, and the rest of  
  
our lives." Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips and then letting go of his hand she walked over  
  
to Mrs. Weasley who, still in comma, was oblivious to the events floating around her.  
  
        "Hi Mrs. Weas----mum. I hope you are okay. Sorry for what happened earlier. I guess none of this would have happened if I hadn't tried to cook those stupid home-fries." Hermione  
  
touched her hand, "But the good thing is, if we hadn't come, Ron and I would have never found  
  
out that I was pregnant."  
  
        Suddenly Mrs. Weasley shot up from her bed and screamed, "You're Pregnant!?"  
  
        "Ron, do you think your mum was mad at us?" Hermione stood in the bathroom of the  
  
burrow, she stood at the sink and stared at her reflection, she really was gaining weight.  
  
        "Well, only if you consider the yelling and the constant saying that she was disappointed in  
  
us being mad at us, then yes she was." Ron walked into the bathroom and kissed her from the  
  
back, "I was pretty mad at ourselves too. You have to admit though, the night was pretty amazing,"  
  
        "You're right. It was amazing, but I also didn't expect to get pregnant from my first time  
  
either." Hermione turned around and embraced him tightly. A stray tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
        "Neither did I, but I guess that's what happens. Although I never believed those stories my  
  
mum and dad told me when I was younger, you know the ones that tell you it could happen the  
  
first time or the fiftieth time. I sure do now. " Ron let go of her and took her hand leading her into  
  
the bedroom. He sat her down and then sitting down next to her he lead a trail of kisses on her  
  
neck. She let out a soft moan, but before he could go any farther-----  
  
        "Ron, you get off of her!" Mrs. Wesley barged right in on their antics and quickly after  
  
looking at each other moved almost to the point where Hermione was hanging off of the mattress  
  
and Ron was climbing the head board, "Hermione, I want you in Ginny's room, Ron I want you  
  
with Harry! Now move it." Suddenly the soft-spoken Molly Weasley had turned into a demanding  
  
drill sergeant. Hermione ran to Ginny's room crying and while Ron yelled at his mother for  
  
screaming at Hermione like that, he quickly shut-up when she threatened to forbid them from  
  
getting married.  
  
        "Hermione, what happened? Did Ron do something to you? God help him if he did," Fred  
  
walked out of his room after hearing the commotion coming from the guest bedroom down the  
  
hall.  
        "Mrs. Weasley, came in and screamed at me and Ron for kissing. Then she told me I was  
  
to go to Ginny's room!" Hermione broke down into Fred's arms after a minute of surprise, Fred's  
  
face soon took on sympathy and sitting down next to her after she collapsed on the floor.  
  
        "What is going on out here?" Mr. Weasley walked out of his brightly lit bedroom, noticing  
  
Hermione was crying he looked at Fred as if it was his fault. But, mouthing Mum he quickly  
  
understood. He didn't even have to go and look for her, suddenly a fuming Molly emerged from  
  
Percy's old bedroom and seeing that Hermione was crying stopped in her tracks and changing from  
  
sergeant to mother mode.  
  
        "Hermione dear, I did not mean to make you cry." She ran to her aide and wiping tears  
  
away from her face.  
  
        "It's okay. Really it's okay," Hermione pushed Molly's hands away and then stood up,"I  
  
shouldn't be crying, you know it isn't good for the baby. I best get some rest. And don't worry  
  
Mrs. Weasley," Molly tried to protest but before she could Hermione had already ran into Ginny's  
  
room and closed the door.  
  
        "Ron? Are you awake?" Hermione moved cautiously into his bedroom, hoping Harry  
  
wouldn't hear her. She found him and then shook him awake.  
  
        "Hermione? What are you----?" Hermione put a hand on his mouth and then looked over at  
  
Harry who yawned loudly and turned onto his side.  
  
        "Do you still have the offer of talking?" Hermione watched as Ron nodded and then took  
  
her hand off of his mouth he answered.  
  
        "Of course," 


End file.
